warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:IMAG0454.jpg. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 08:24, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung Du bist eine 8 Monde alte Schülerin. Du hast einige Freunde, weil du lustig und nett mit deinen Clankameraden umgehst. Du bist eine sehr fleißige Kätzin und versuchst immer auch den anderen zur Seite zu stehen. Du kannst gut schwimmen und Fische fangen, auf Bäume klettern und Vögel fangen und du bist ebenfalls eine talentiere Kämpferin. Du bist eine braune Kätzin, mit manchen hellbraunen bis cremefarbenen Flecken. Ein passender Name wäre: Holzpfote. LG, Raubpfote (Diskussion) 14:55, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Du als katze Hi :3 Hey, cool dass dir meine Story gefällt! Du kannst total cool zeichnen *-* Wollen wir Freunde sein? AL, deine 14:16, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) FanArt :D Hier hab ich Chanter gemalt, hoffe er gefällt dir ;3 ! (Bild auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) 17:22, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke :3 Bitte :3 sorry das ich so spät antworte! Ich war im Urlaub und hatte kein Internet (T-T) ja gerne :3 ich freu mich immer wenn jemand mit mir befreundet sein will :3 ich find du kannst auch suuuper schön zeichnen :3 LG deine :3 Hi Klar können wir Freunde sein :) Fänd ich cool!!! =D Schön dass dir meine Geschichten gefallen. ^-^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Grinsekätzchen PS: Kann ich dich Holly nennen??? Spitzname Darf ich dich Möndchen oder Wölfchen(wegen deinem Wiki) nennen? LG und AL deine Halluuuuuuu^^ Hi ich bin Efeuwolke und ich vermute mal einfach so das du mich nicht kennst :3 Ich habe gesehen das Lovely, Flocke und Smiley(Grinsekätzchen) auch deine Freunde sind! Gerade als ich mir dachte: Hey, HollyMoon scheint echt nett zu sein!, habe ich bemerkt das auch noch Smiley mit dir befreundet ist! Frechheit! Ivy: Halt die Klappe Gehirn! Gehirn: Sorry... Alsoooooooo..... Wollen wir -->Freunde<-- sein? Antwort? Hi Wölfchen :3 ich wollte wissen warum du in deinem Wolf Wiki mir nicht antwortest? Nun ja, schon das du auch mal wieder im Wiki bist ^^! LG und AL deine 14:07, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Halloo Hallo ich bin blaufrost und ich habe den namen hollymoon oft gehört und wollte mal wissen wer das ist xD nun, ich habe mir mal deine profilseite durchgelesen und finde das bild von ahornschatten voll super!!! Du kannst mir ja mal was auf meine disk schreiben, lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 16:06, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi Mondchen, weiß gar nich tob du dich erinnerst, aber ich bin Flockensturm. Das hier ist mein neuer account, weil ich einfach bock hatte einen neuen zu machen. Autumns Leafes Klar doch! Natürlich melde ich mich! Hab es auch echt vermisst hier zu sein und dich natürlich! Autumns Leafes (Diskussion) 09:55, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC)Autumns Leafes Hi :3 Also, ja du kannst mich Frosty nennen, oder aber auch Bloodheart oder eben Blaufrost (; Und ich find es cool das dir Tödliche Freundchaft gefällt, es ist von meinen eigenen Geschichten auch mein Favorit :D Ich finde dein Bild von Ahornschatten meeeeeeeeega cool und wollte dich daher fragen, ob du mir ein oder mehrere der folgenden Bilder malen möchtest: 1. Flammenschwinge: cremefarbene Kätzin mit orangen Streifen und großen, hübschen Augen, sie ist eine Killerin, die Vorlage von Ahornschatten so in der Art wäre vllt gut falls es geht (; 2. Flammenschwinge+Löwenblut: hier soll sie keine Killerin sein, da sie nach dem sie sich in Löwenblut verliebt normal wird, also Löwenblut ist gelb, weißer Bauch, weiße Pfoten, weißes Maul, bernsteinfarbene AUgen, schwarz umrandete Ohren von innen (; sie sollen als verliebte gemalt werden 3. Flammenschwinge und Sturmblüte- Sturmblüte sieht aus wie Tupfenherz von dem Link, und die beiden sollen mit dem Rücken zueinander sitzen, sie sind Hlabschwestern, und die Hälfte wo Flammenschwinge sitzt soll dunkel und finster sein, und die wo Sturmblüpte sitzt hell und freundlich, wenn es geht (; Also...vllt, willst du ja eines malen (; Sturmblüte, Flammenschwinge und Löwenblut gehören zur nächsten Generation von Tödliche Freundschaft Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 14:55, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hallöchen Heyy! Also das ist jetzt mal......großartig! Ich finde es echt toll, dass du meine Geschichten magst und wäre natürlich sehr gerne deine Freundin. Ich war schon tausend mal auf deinem Profil �� (kannst du meine Smileys erkennen? Das kann nämlich nicht jeder) Welche Geschichten hast du denn so gelesen? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Yay! Dann bist du jetzt Holly :) Und ich bin auch seeeeeehr glücklich dass wir befreundet sind. Die Frage hat mir Smiley schonmal beantwortet, aber ich hab's nicht kapiert, also hat sie mir einfach die Kategorie entfernt, danke für die Antwort, jetzt schaffe ich es vielleicht sogar selbst xD. Federschweif ist einfach die beste Katze! *Fangirl-Power* ''"Federschweif ist einen tapferen und edlen Tod gestorben, des größten Kriegers würdig. Der SternenClan hat sie auserwählt, auf diese Reise zu gehen, und dann hat der Stamm der ewigen Jagd sie ausgewählt, eine seiner eigenen Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen. Du wärst stolz auf sie gewesen. Sie hat uns alle gerettet, nicht nur den Stamm." Ich kann nicht behaupten dass "Mein Schicksal in deinen Pfoten" gelungen ist, aber es ist schon witzig, wie viele da was anderes sagen :D Auf meinem Profil bist du schon aufgelistet (Schnell bin ich ja xD) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a''''c'c'o''''o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] DANKE!! Ich....finde diese Bilder.....super, toll, perfekt, klasse, einfach...PERFEKT xD DANKE! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 18:52, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bild hope u like it thumb [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 21:46, 20. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyyy^^ Heyyy^^ Wie geht's dir? (Tut mir leid, langeweile-Effekt :D) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Heyyyyy :3 Nochmals vielen Dank für die wunderschönen Bilder! Ich habe eine Frage, und zwar mache ich in meiner Freizeit eine Powerpoint, wo mit Musik viele Bilder zu einem Thema gezeigt werden, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich deine drei dafür verwenden darf. Leider kommt diese PP nicht ins Wiki, da es nicht möglich ist, sie reinzustellen ): so eine pp habe ich schon mal zu Sandnebel & Feuersturm gemacht, und nun zu der Geschichte, zu der auch deine Bilder sind :3 Dürfte ich? PS: wenn du mal lust hast, noch welche zu malen, bei generelle diskussionen -> Heyy^^ Frosty stört 2 stehen noch ein paar Bilder die die user malen können wenn sie wollen ^^ Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 16:50, 23. Nov. 2015 (UTC)^^ Heey Hallo HollyMoon! Ich habe gerade eben ein neues Wiki, Frostys Zauberwesen Wiki, eröffnet, und vielleicht hättest du Lust beizutreten? Genauere Infos findest du dort auf der Hauptseite oder du fragst mich!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 15:07, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi Holly Can you remember? <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:23, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Yay! I've been busy in updating my Profile xD [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:29, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey ^^ Ich wollte dir einfach mal sagen das du super toll malen kannst ( ich schaue mir des Öfteren Frostys Profil an XD ) und immer nette Kommentare hinterlässt :) Deswegen wollte ich einfach mal nachfragen ob wir befreundet sein wollen :) LG deine --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 12:50, 28. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Bilder *-* Ich habe ein paar Dinge zu sagen/fragen ^^ 1) Du zeichnest voll schön *-* :2) Mit welchem Programm zeichnest du? :3) Zeichnest du schon lange? 4) Du hast Blaufrost' Avatar voll schön gemacht. Ich wette sie hat sich gefreut ^^ 5) Kärnten? Ich weiß nicht ob ich es schon mal erwähnt habe- ich bin auch aus Österreich :D ''I am from Austriaaa xD 6) Mif. Mir ist fad :'D Tut mir leid für nervigsein .__. <3 [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:16, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Super cool ^^ Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:24, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallihallo Hi? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören! Momentan brauche ich irgendetwas um meine Nerven zu beruhigen, weil ich gleich die wichtigste Klassenarbeit in meinem Leben schreibe. Entweder ich krieg Nachhilfe in Mathe für den Rest meines Lebens, oder vorerst keine. (Ich habe, seit ich auf dem Gymnasium bin, noch nie eine 2 in Mathe geschrieben :( Warum sollt ich das jetzt können?) Wie geht's dir? (Deine Antwort bekomme ich vorerst nicht mehr mit, weil ich jetzt losfahre um an der Schule noch ein bisschen lernen zu können) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Ah, schön! Diese Arbeit ist jetzt geschrieben und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich für eine Note bekomme. Wirklich gar keine. Ich hoffe aber, dass es noch so eingermaßen in Ordnung ist, weil ich von der Schulleitung ohnehin, wegen Schreib-Camps, eine Woche Beurlaubung brauche und fürchte, ich bekomme sie nicht, wenn meine schulischen Leistungen zu schlecht werden. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Nochmal hallo xD (Ich bin so hobbylos) -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 21:25, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hi HollyMoon Hi HollyMoon, ich weiß, wir haben noch nie miteinander richtig geredet, aber ich habe deine Bilder gesehen und ich finde sie WAHNSINNIG TOLL!!! Ich habe in deinem Profil gelesen, dass du quasi "Aufträge" annimmst und ich wollte fragen, ob du ein Bild für Rosendorne malen könntest. Sie ist die Hauptprodagonistin in In meiner Seele tiefer Hass und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du für sie ein Bild malen könntest! :D Lg 13:15, 27. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re WOW!!! DANKE!!! SIE IST PERFEKT!!! *-* Ich finde das Bild einfach UNGLAUBLICH!!! :D Vielen vielen Dank!!!^^ ^^ ^^ Lg 07:11, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Ich weiß du kennst mich nicht aber egal^^ Ich bin neu und habe auf der Hauptseite dein wundervolles Bild gesehen, und dann auf deinem Profil, dass du jedem gerne Bilder malen kannst. Könntest du mir ein Bild von: 1. schwarze Katze, weißer Bauch, orange Schwanzspitze, orange Innenohren & Nase, wenn sie gerade ausguckt, ist ihr rechtes auge grün und ihr linkes orange, weiße Schnauze und weißer Streifen zwischen den Augen 2.hellblaues Fell, dunkelblaue & grüne Jaguarflecken, grüne Augen, rosane Nase, weißer Bauch, weiße Schnauze, weißer Streifen zwischen den Augen 3. cremefarbene Katze, orange Streifen, weißer Bauch, rosane Augen, weiße Schnauze, hellrosane Innenohren nebeneinader, im Hintergrund Flammen und Wellen, so iwie....malen? Wäre echt cool!! Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 13:05, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank ^^ Ich habe mich echt gefreut als ich gesehen habe das du Jäger und Gejagte auf deinem Profil empfiehlst ^^ Ich wusste gar nicht das sich jemand für diese Story interessiert , da ich persönlich zwar lange daran geschrieben hatte , aber nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war das sie gut ist . Wolkenstern mag aber auch echt gerne ^^ Den zweiten Teil gibt es , und er ist fast fertig . Aber den habe ich glaub ich echt verhauen XD Ich wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht ein Cover oder ein Bild von Wolkenschritt/Stern malen könntest , da deine Bilder so schön sind ^^ Liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 13:53, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re: Ja, gerne Freunde! ^^ Ich kann mich nur wiederholen! Dein Bild ist TOLL!!! :D Noch ein schönes Silvester! ^^ Lg 06:15, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE: Hintergründe, Augen & Namen Also erstmal Danke!!!! Die erste Katze, mit den Augen, also wenn sie dich anguckt, ist ihr linkes Auge orange und ihr rechtes grün. Bei ihr im Hintergrund sollte etwas finsteres sein, von Rauch umgeben oder so, da sie die Macht des Todes hat (wenn ich die Geschichte schreibe kannst du es mal lesen, falls du das nicht verstehst xD). Bei der blauen Katze, sollten Wellen sein, und bei der dritten, der cremefarbenen mit Streifen Flammen. Wegen den Namen habe ich leider noch keine Ideen, hast du vielleicht Vorschläge? Meine Ideen wären: 1.) Nachtblüte, Totenrauch, Nachtmond, Totenmond, Totenlied, Mondlied, Rabenlied, Distelblatt, 2.) Wellenblume, Wellenblüte, Ozeanblüte, Ozeanglanz, Wellenlied 3.) Flammenschwinge oder Tigerflamme (Vielleicht hast du manche Namen schon bei Blaufrost gehört, wundere dich nicht, sie ist meine Cousine und ich darf ihre Namen benutzen) Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 10:05, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Danke dir auch! Und ja, alle drei sind weiblich. Re: XD Danke! ^^ Meine Katze hat ausgesehen, als würde sie jeden Moment einen Herzinfakt bekommen und ich musste sie, damit sie nicht völlig in Panik gerät, leider in den Keller einschließen :(. Zum Glück ist die kleine Maus wieder wohlauf! ^^ Hast du auch Haustiere? Lg 14:01, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________ Hunde sind toll!!! *-* XD Mein Vater hatte Mal nen Hund, aber der ist leider schon lange tot... Welche Rasse ist dein Hund denn? ^^ Lg 10:35, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) OMG IST DER KNUFFIG!!!!!!!!! *-* Echt hammer süßer Hund!!! Wow! Bin echt neidisch! ;) Lg - 16:44, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) H Na ja , der zweite Teil ist eig. Schon fast fertig , aber ich denke ich werde ihn noch mal komplett überarbeiten ^^ Ich habe mir jetzt keinen besonderen Hintergrund vorgestellt , da Wolkenschritt überall war . Du könntest sie traurig während eines Gewitters malen o. Wütend und mit Blutverschmiertem Gesicht in der Senke wo der Kampf stattfand o. fröhlich im Lager ( auf der Wiese ) des Friedensclans oder wie du sie dir vorstellst ;) Sonst kannst du auch einfach keinen Hintergrund machen :) Ganz liebe Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 08:14, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke ! Du kannst so super Mega gut malen ! Ich wünschte ich könnte das auch XD . Die ist Wolkenstern toll gelungen . Vielen , vielen Dank ;) Ganz liege Grüße --[[User:Broncekralle|''Br''o'n''''c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a''''t'h's'' ''t'o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:16, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) WOW!!! Ich liebe deine Bilder!!! Dankeeeeeeeeee! Vielleicht hast du ja Lust, die noch am ANfang stehende Geschichte Sunrise von mir und Frosty zu lesen!! Lg deine Black Moon5647 (Diskussion) 18:35, 7. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich liebe diese Bilder❤ ich habe vergessen ob ich dir das schon gesagt habe aber ich liebe die bilder^^ wenn du Lust hättest könntest du mir vielleicht einen gefallen tun und was davon malen: 1, die drei Katzen nebeneinander, Hintergrund vielleicht ein Wasserfall 2. Eine weiße katze ihr linkes Ohr ist rosa mit einem rosanen Fleck darum Rum ihr rechtes ist schwarz, ihr rechtes Hinterbein ist schwarz und auf ihrem Rücken ist ein großer schwarzer Fleck ihre Schwanzspitze ist auch schwarz, sie ist weiblich ihre aAugen sind rosa und im hintergruns was helles,,aber man sollte sie noch erkennen Wäre echt cool �� Ps; ich liebe deine Bilder Pps: ich liebe deine Bilder LG deine [[Benutzer:BlackMoon5647|''Bl''a'c''k ''M'o'o''n]] [[Nachrichtenseite:BlackMoon5647|''See you on the other side!]] 08:58, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) eigentlich ist sie es schön und eine Seite gibt es schon Der Blick der Funken Aber mein Vater kommt nicht dazu es auf seinen PC mit Internet zu ziehen :( --[[User:Broncekralle|''B'r'o''''n'c'e'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Broncekralle|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] 14:26, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Hey Holly^^ Ich bin es, Blaufrost! xD Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir drei Bilder malen könntest! (Wie immer 3...xD) also das erste: 1. Eine cremefarbene Kätzin mit orangen Augen , sie sollte traurig aussehen, Hintergrund und Pose usw. egal 2. Ein gelber Kater, dessen Vorderpfoten verkrüppelt sind, sein eines Ohr ist komplett rausgerissen, dass es aussieht als ob ein Stück Schädel fehlen würde, überall ist Blut und seine Augen glänzen fast Neon grün xD Hintergrund egal 3. Tigerstreif(byFrosty) & die cremefarbene Kätzin liegen beim Mondlicht, die cremefarbene hat viele Wunden und der Kater beobachtet sie Geht das? Wäre voll cool^^ Deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''Bl''a'u''''f'r'o''''s't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Kenne das ]]''Unbekannte, ''[[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''erinnere dich an das ''Vergessene, 'und lebe das, ''was für dich ein Leben ist!]] 08:20, 6. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hi^^ Hi HollyMoon, Ich bin Zeitsplitter und ach erst seit kurzem im Wiki.^^ Naja, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich finde, dass du verdammt gut malen kannst und wollte fragen, ob du auch Arttrade oder sowas ähnliches machst... ^^ Okay, das wars dann auch schon. Liebe Grüße Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 17:01, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Re Cool, vielleicht könnten wir dann mal einen Arttrade machen, wenn du willst.^^ Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 18:12, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Okay, na dann. :D Was soll ich für dich zeichnen? Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 19:13, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Okay.^^ Du könnest mir dann bitte Zeitsplitter malen. :3 Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 20:26, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Diese..... Bilder.....Sind. ....wunderschön!!!!!! Danke, danke, danke! LG deine 13:19, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Halluuuuu! Hey Holly! Na ja, geht so. Aber es wird schon wieder besser inzwischen, denke ich. Es hat ein Bisschen so was mit zwei sehr wichtigen Freundinnen von mir zu tun, die ich verloren habe... ''Hier geht's zur ausführlchen Begründung, die du aber gerne auch überspringen kannst:'' Die eine lästert über alles und jeden, aber weil ich ihr mehr als jedem anderen Menschen vertraut hab - meine Fresse, ich hab sie um 4h morgens über WA kontaktiert, weil ich schlecht geschlafen hab und ihre Meinung hören wollte - konnte ich einfach nicht ertragen, dass sie es auch einmal bei mir gemacht hat. Es war nicht irgendwie schlimm, was sie gesagt hat, es war etwas, das wenn man es ins Gesicht gesagt bekommt - lediglich, dass sie keine Lust hat, mich bei Halloween um sich zu haben, das sie mich ganz doll lieb hat, aber grad einfach keinen Bock auf mich und so was, alles noch ziemlich dezent, aber das wirklich Miese war, das sie kein Wort darüber verloren hat, mit mir ganz normal war, mich umarmt hat, sich in der Schule gesetzt hat. Mein Vertrauen war jedenfalls im Eimer und ich will eigentlich nicht mehr so unbedingt, dass es sich wiederholt, deshalb haben wir jetzt mehrere Monate schon Abstand voneinander. Na ja. Und mit der anderen Streite ich daurernd. Also eigentlich wirft sie mir nur lauter Sachen an den Kopf, ich entschuldige mich mehrfach, aber sie bleibt wütend, bis ihr langweilig ist und sie wieder Lust hat mit mir zu reden. Sie war mir auch wichtig. Zum einen ist sie meine Seelenschwestiiii, wir sind zusammen in den Urlaub gefahren, hören die selben Lieder, lieben die gleichen Sänger und so wweiter. Aber auch weil sie es war, die mir bei der Sache mit der anderen Freundin zur Seite stand, weil sie es war, mit der die andere Freundin darüber gestritten hat, ob ich mitkommen darf. Sie hat sich sehr viel für mich eingesetzt, gesagt, dass sie notfalls einfach mit mir und ein paar anderen läuft, wenn ich nicht bei denen mitkommen kann - und das, obwohl die andere ihre bff ist, ich bloß eine gute Freundin. Das werde ich ihr nie vergessen. Aber in letzter Zeit ist sie wirklich, wirklich fies. Nicht die Sachen die sie sagt, sondern die Dinge die sie tut, ohne dass es sie überhaupt interessiert wie es mir dabei geht. Zum Beispiel sitzen wir in Bio und Physik nebeneinander, das sind die einzigen Fächer, wo wir uns aussuchen konnten, neben wem wir sitzen. Na ja, und neulich in Bio meinte sie, sie sitzt neben einer anderen Freundin von ihr, die aber krank war, und dann sollte meine bff aus der Klasse sich neben mich setzen, ich mich irgendwo allein ins Eck -.- Ich hab mich einfach neben eine andere bff gesetzt und die Sache ruhen lassen, aber sowas macht sie halt echt andauernd, und ich find es echt blöd. Auch weil sie tut, als wäre nie was passiert. Eh gut. Vollgetextet bist du jetzt. Ich hoffe, dass ich morgen meinen PC wiederbekomm (der wurde mir jetzt für 1einhalb Wochen abgenommen, ziemlich blöd und deshalb konnte ich auch nicht schreiben... -.-), wenn ich 'ne 1 im Bio-Test habe. Ich glaub eher nicht... aber egal, irgendwann werden wir schon wiedervereint sein, das Macbook und ich, und bis dahin werde ich halt noch warten... :/ Schön dass du dich meldest :3 Wie geht's denn dir so? How is life going? :) -- 15:25, 1. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey ich bins Mohnfrost! Ich habe gesehen,dass du vollll schöne Bilder machst,könntest du mir zwei Bilder machen? Also wenn ja dann: Zwei Katzen sitzen,die Kätzin ist weiß mit grünen Augen und ist rechts und der Kater ist,...ich schicke dir lieber nen Link damit du sehen kannst,wie er aussieht: Hamsat (by Mohnfrost) aber seine Augen sind grün,weil auf dem Bild in der Charabox wurden sie ausversehen beigefarben angemal und er ist links und die beiden schauen sich liebevoll an, und es ist Nacht und vor ihnen steht ein kleiner Fels und auf den Fels scheint ein Mondlicht und ja sie sind im Wald. Das zweite: Es ist Nacht und die weiße Kätzin sitzt und schaut zum Mond und weint vor ihr steht der kleine Fels und der Kater: Hamsat beobachtet sich indem er sich zwischen zwei Bäume versteckt und der Mondlicht schein wieder auf dem kleinen Fels.Und der Kater: Hamsat ist im Bild genau vor mir sein,also mit dem Rücken zu mir soll er sein im Bild,ich hoffe du weist was ich meine. Ich hoffe das geht :) Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:57, 2. Mär. 2016 (UTC) I.a von BlackMoon Ja, ich soll mich im Auftrag von Moony bedanken. Danke^^ Besonders das zweite hat es mir angetan^^ Würde dich es stören wenn ich es für 2 Storys nutzen würde? Moony macht es nichts aus^^ LG deine 19:05, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re: Hello :) Hi Holly jo soweit ja. Ich ziehe mich hier nur etwas zurück, aber ansonsten passt alles bei mir. Ich bearbeite eigentlich nur meine Storys je nach dem wie ich lust habe. EInmal täglich zufällig eine, ansonsten bin ich hier eher nicht so aktiv, lese und kommentiere die Storys die bei mir in den Favoriten sind ja das war es aber auch schon. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 21:57, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Bild :3 Hi ^^thumb|296px Natürlich darfst du mich Time nennen. :3 Das Bild ist echt super geworden und das Speedpait hab ich mir auch schon angesehen.^^ So, das Bild für dich ist jetzt auch endlich fertig und ich hoffe es gefällt dir.^^' Und natürlich würde ich gerne mit dir befreundet sein. :3 Lg Zeitsplitter (Diskussion) 23:05, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey,freu mich schon auf die Bilder. :) Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 12:25, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Joa. 1- im Biotest, nope, leider nicht... eine wunderwunderschöne 4...Super gemacht, ich weiß :/ Aber ich werde schon drüber hinwegkommen. Ich bin so schlecht in Nwt-Fächern, das kann eigentlich niemand mitansehen. Schlechter als 4 war ich zwar noch nicht, aber ich hab auch schon in Physik eine geschafft. Halt einfach nicht so mein Fall... :D Also eh. Joa. Mit einer von beiden, letzteren, habe ich mich auch schon wieder verabredet für morgen, wir saßen gestern im Bus nebeneinander und generell klappt es auch alles wieder, in Physik sitzen wir eh nebeneinander, in Bio jetzt auch wieder. Beste Freundinnen müssen wir ja nicht nochmal sein, aber wir sind immerhin Seelenschwestern, und Schwestern sollten zusammen halten, also tun wir das auch. Die andere mag ich einfach nicht mehr. Sie ist soooo falsch. Ich komm mit sowas einfach gar nicht klar, ich weiß das ist vielleicht ein Bisschen sehr empfindlich, aber die Sache ist, dass ich vorab weiß, dass es sich wiederholen würde, was bringt es mir, ihr weiterhin mein ganzes Leben anzuvertrauen? :'( Eine Freundschaft bringt's an dieser Stelle halt einfach nicht mehr. Ich frag mich bloß, wem ich jetzt mein Vertrauen schenken soll. Vielleicht eh. Ach, keine Ahnung. Hab schon wieder ganz neue Probleme am Start *fp* Hmpf. Das hat jetzt was mit der Übernachtung am Samstag zu tun, wo ich entweder auf der Seite von meiner Seelenschwester stehen soll, die ich um SternenClans Willen nicht nochmal verlieren kann, oder auf der von meinen beiden besten Freundinnen von da wo ich jetzt wohne. (Eh ja, ich hab noch abffs in Berlin, wo ich ja geboren bin. Ich wohne erst seit eineinhalb Jahren hier... Im Wiki gestartet habe ich kurz nach dem Umzug. Einfach weil ja sonst niemand da war, außer meiner Family, ich kannte noch niemanden, waren ja Sommerferien...) Ach menno. Es geht um die Übernachtung, die wir eigentlich zu viert machen wollten. Aber jetzt hat sich meine Seelenschwesti - sie streitet ja andauernd - mit einer von meinen beiden bffs zerstritten und wenn sie jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr hat mit denen zu übernachten, dann muss ich entscheiden, bei wem ich das tue. Schön, dass es dir gut geht. Ich hab dich auch lieb :* deine 13:14, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Noch zwei....? Wenn du die zwei Bilder fertig hast,könntest du dann noch zwei machen? Wenn ja: Beim ersten Bild, sind Hamsat und die weiße Kätzin mit den grünen Augen,also es ist Nacht und sie sind im Wald und ja die beiden sind im Wald und Jazeera hat viele Wunden und ist verletzt und schaute Hamsat traurig an und weint und Hamsat schaute sie lachend an und so an so ähm..also als wollte er sie so´fort umbringen oder soo... und seine Augen sollen im Bild jetzt rot sein und seine eine Gesichtshälfte soll geschnitten sein und voller Blut. Das zweite Bild: Also es soll im Wald sein nur diesmal Tag und Hamsat drück eine weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Flecken und blauen Augen zu Boden und weint und die weiße Kätzin mit den schwarzen Flecken und blauen Augen weint auch. Ich hoffe,dass geht und bei den zweiten Bild sollen Hamsats Augen wieder grün sein,freu mich schon auf die zwei :) Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 13:28, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :D Hi Holly! Hättest du Zeit und Lust mir mal wieder ein Bild zu malen? Ich finde deine Bilder einfach göttlich *-* Meine sehen aus wie Zeichnungen eines Kleinkindes x3 Ähm ja, also wenn du Zeit hättest, das sind sie: 1. Tigerstreif sitzt neben der trächtigen Blaufrost in einer Höhle, und etwas weiter hinter ihnen sitzt eine schwarze Kätzin, ihre Brust und ihr Bauch sind weiß, ihr rechtes Auge ist grün, ihr linkes orange, ihre Nase ist orange, ihre Schnauze ist weiß und ihre Innenohren sind orange sowie ihre Schwanzspitze. Sie sollte glücklich aussehen iwie und Tigerstreif und Blaufrost anschauen, falls das geht^^ die beiden sind natürlich auch glücklich xD 2. Kupferkralle sitzt vor der gleichen schwarzen Kätzin und blickt verlegen auf seine Pfoten und sie lähnelt sanft, Hintergrund egal, es könnten irgendwo ganz klein vielleicht wieder Tigerstreif & Blaufrost stehen 3. GhostBloodHunter-Kätzin liegt tot auf einer Straße (--> überfahren) (da ist eine kleine Hierachie, wo steht wie die Katzen aussehen, also Wellen die sanft an Ufer schlagen sollte da liegen, aber sie hat noch keine Seite deswegen. ..Ja x3) Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht oder klinge iwie unhöflich :| Ginge das? LG deine 07:29, 22. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ❤ Wenn du das meinst :3 Danke^^ Ja, dass ist diese :3 BlackMoon und ich hatten auch schon mal so eine in unserer Story ^-^ Danke und GGGLG 15:09, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Jup xD Jahahahaha *kicher* mein Leben ist nie so ganz in Ordnung... Liegt wahrscheinlich an mir, also will ich nichts sagen... Ich hab mich sogar wieder mit dem anderen Mädchen verabredet. Wir haben Filme geschaut und HA gemacht... Vielleicht ist es doch an der Zeit zu verzeihen... Na ja, ich hab immer noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, eines Tages mein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen... :c xD Übernachtung: Die haben sich dann iwie trotzdem wieder eingekriegt. Also konnten wir zu viert übernachten. Am nächsten Tag war sie dann aber iwie wieder wegen iwas sauer und ist gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden... Ich weiß es schon nicht mehr... Urgh. Heute wollte ich wieder übernachten, aber ich bin krank... :( Ja, ich übernachte übertrieben oft zu viert mit immer verschiedenen Leuten *lf* Das ist iwie voll mein Ding. Na ja, es passiert trotzdem lauter Scheiße... Im Moment hab ich eher Probleme mit meiner Mutter... Aaaaber es gibt ja noch meinen Dad, der endlich wieder zuhause ist. Iwie gestern hat er gemerkt das was nicht stimmt, und mich sozusagen fast schon gezwungen hat es ihm zu sagen, obwohl ich immer wieder gesagt hab, dass ich nicht petzen will... Na ja, dann hab ich ihm iwann erzählt was meine Mum so gemacht hat während er weg war und dabei einen mittelschweren Heulkrampf bekommen (sicher so 20min)... Danach kam meine Mutter und wollte sich einmischen, also haben iwie alle gestritten (außer meine Geschwister, die da geschlafen haben). Dann hab ich Mathe gelernt, falls sie mich zwingen wollten heute in die Schule zu gehen. Meine Ellis wollen meinen PC noch länger beschlagnahmen... Es kann auch sein, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehe (bis ich gute Noten schreibe - aber da kann ich eher einen Topf voll Gold am Ende des Regenbogens suchen, oder ein Einhorn...) What is StarClan doing again? Andererseits, alles andere wäre auch langweilig... :P Du hörst sicher noch mehr Family-Drama von mir, davon hab ich echt genug. Aber ich bin inzwischen wieder ganz okay, innerlich, würde ich behaupten. Mein Vater rettet durch seine Anwesenheit täglich mein Innenleben vor dem absterben (mit meiner Mutter unter einem Dach zu leben ist anstrengend, ich sag's dir!)... Mal schau'n vlt. gehe ich heute noch übernachten, oder mit meinem Dad Basketball spielen. Ich denke, ich kann mich mit den Dingen abfinden, wie sie sind. Und wenn wirklich mal alles aus dem Ruder läuft, hab ich immernoch euch! :) Meine Wiki-Family. Und ich bin so froh, euch zu haben. HDGGGGGDL :3 :* -- 16:05, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Diese...Bilder...sind...so...schön! Diese Bilder sind so schön!!!! Ich brauch noch welche: 1.Zwei Katzen die eine ist nachtschwarz,ähm...sie hat so mittellanges oder etwas noch längeres Fell,es ist etwas dick,aber nicht sehr und sie hat gelbe Augen und seiht aus wie eine böse Kätzin.Der andere ist ein feuerroter Kater mit gelben Augen und sieht nicht böse aus,er hat so dünnes Fell und kurzes und die beiden sind bereit sich anzugreifen und eine rote Kätziin mit gelben Augen beobachtet die beiden,also sie ist etwa schockiert,als sie das sah und sie hat schwarze Ballen. 2.Es ist Nacht und tief im Wald.Also eine dunkelblaugraue Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten,Ohren,Nase,mittellangem Fell und blauen Augen und ein feuerroter Kater mit gelben Augen und kurzem Fell,also sie treffen sich und haben sich ineinander geschmiegt. 3.Ein mittelbraunfarbener Kater mit grünen Augen und kurzem Fell,und man soll sehen,dass er Gründer,eines Clans ist. 4.Ein Bild von diesem Kater: Herbstschwinge (by Mohnfrost) und er hat langes Fell,also mittellanges. 5.Eine schildpattfarbene Kätzin,die genau aussehen soll wie die,die bei meinem Avatar ist,aber sie soll blaue Augen habenund sie soll klein,hübsch aussehen und mittellanges Fell haben. 6.Eine rosa fast rote Kätzin mit grünen Augen und kurzem Fell und man soll sehen,dass sie Gründer eines Clans ist. 7.Eine weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen und kurzem Fell und man soll sehen,dass sie Gründer eines Clans ist. 8.Einen mittelorangen Kater mit gelben Augen und kurzem Fell und man sol sehen,dass er Gründer eines Clans ist. 9.Die schildpattfarbene Kätzin und der Kater Herbstschwinge,also sie sind alleine tief im Wald und haben sich ineinander geschmiegt. Puh.... Hoffe das geht,obwohl es zu viele Bilder sind.... Lg deine 18:01, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey Holly. Hier hätte ich noch ein kleines Geschenk,dafür,dass du so tolle Bilder für mich machst :)''Bild auf Wunsch des Machers gelöscht) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. :) Lg deine 19:17, 23. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey,macht nichts,es sind ja auch viele. Lg deine 11:50, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Thx <33 Sie sind wie immer einfach nur wundervoll, danke Holly :3 Lg deine 11:52, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke^^ Danke,sie sind sehr schön geworden :) Lg deine 17:27, 27. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hy Ich brauche noch mehr Bilder(oh,ich denke ich nerve dich schon...) also es sind nur vier Bilder: 1.Eine nachtschwarze Kätzin mit blattgrünen Augen und man soll sehen,dass sie zweite Anführerin ist,sie hat dickes und langes Fell 2.eine nachtschwarze Kätzin,die klein,flink und hübsch ist,blaue Augen man soll,sehen dass sie Königin ist oder so,dickes und langes Fell. 3.nachtschwarze Kätzin,man soll sehen,dass sie eine gute Kämpferin ist,grüne Augen und dickes,langes Fell. 4.nachtschwarze Kätzin,man soll sehen,dass sie eine böse Kätzin ist,gelbe Augen und dickes,langes Fell Ich hoffe das geht :) Lg deine 18:15, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hi...ich störe mal wieder :3 Hey Holly! Ich störe dich mal wieder. ...ich arbeite gerade an einem Projekt, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir ein paar Bilder malen könntest :3 Alllsoo, falls ja, steht auf der verlinken Seite, was du malen könntest, aber wenn du willst, kann ich dir genauere Beschreibungen schreiben :3 Und die eine Katze, bei der keine Beschreibung steht, die sieht genauso aus wie Black Moon's ehemaliger Chara, falls du dich noch erinnern kannst :) Also falls du Lust hast...:3 LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 08:22, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) Sorry und hallo Wegen der Nachricht, die du mir wegen den Bildern zurück geschrieben hast: Danke, dann bekommst du genauere Angaben :3 Sorry dass ich soooooo lange zum antworten brachte, ich habe die Nachricht eben erst entdeckt, irgendwie funktioniert mein Nachrichtenbutton gar nicht mehr :| Weißt du, was man da machen kann? Das ist mir jetzt zum 2.Mal passiert...:( Wegen den genaueren Angaben, hier die Beschreibungen und danke dass du mir die Bilder malen möchtest :3 :3:3 1.Bild = Auf dem ersten Bild könntest du eine eine Kätzin malen, die blutend am Boden liegt, und falls das geht vielleicht noch eine Schlange, die sie beißt (Tod durch Schlangenbiss). Jedenfalls müsste ein entsetzter Kater da hocken (haselnussbraunes Hauptfell, weiße Brust, weißer Bauch, weißer Unterkiefer und auf der Vorderseite ist der Hals auch weiß, Oberkiefer schwarz, Stück zwischen den Augen auch schwarz, Augen groß und orange, Ohren schwarz und groß mit "Pinseln" oben dran, Innenohren orange, Schwanzspitze schwarz, auf dem haselnussbraunen Fell sind dunkelbraune Punkte) der weint (können Katzen das überhaupt xD) und hinter ihm eine Kätzin, die aussieht wie das Profilbild von Black Moon, dass du mal gemalt hast, falls du dich nicht erinnern kannst, schreib ich dir das Aussehen einfach :3) Die ausgeben ist einfach ein dichter Wald 2.Bild= Die erste Kätzin schmiegt sich an den Kater, die Umgebung könnte einfach ein Sternenhimmel und eine Lichtung sein x3 3.Bild= der Kater tötet die zweite Kätzin, die auf Moons Profilbild ist und guckt sie rachsüchtig an, und ich weiß nicht ob das geht, aber falls ja könnte die erste Kätzin als SternenClan-Katze entsetzt im Hintergrund stehen So, das waren die Bilder, wenn du eines nicht malen möchtest einfach weglassen :3 Ach ja, und ich hätte auch noch ein Bild, das ich eventuell bräuchte, aber das wäre sozusagen mehr als ich ursprünglich angegeben hatte, deswegen musst du es nicht machen, falls du nicht möchtest :3 4.Bild = die SternenClan-Kätzin der ersten Kätzin, die von der Schlange gebissen wurde, wendet sich von dem Kater ab, der sozusagen auch wie ein SternenClan-Kater aussieht, nur dass er rot leuchtet und rot ist (Wald der Finsternis-Kater) und ihr traurig hinterherschaut, Umgebung ist völlig egal, aber es wäre iwie schön, wenn man die Katzen von der Seite sehen würde x3 So, ich danke dir nochmals :3 :3 :3 LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 06:36, 27. Mai 2016 (UTC) Kein Problem :3 Du Arme....ich hoffe, dass es dir bald besser geht. Deine Situation klingt wirklich grauenhaft, Schulstress ist auch mein größter Feind. Dann hoffe ich mal, wie schon gesagt, dass du bald wieder ein bisschen glücklicher bist. LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l'a''''u'f'r''''o's't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 05:56, 12. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Danke Danke,die Bilder sind echt schön.Das erste hatte mich total glücklich gemacht,weil ich es so schön fand. Danke. Lg deine 07:39, 12. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hi Holly Lange nichts gehört^^ Ja also ich bin Nini-Nom (altes Passwort vergessen) und wollte mal so bei dir durchhören wie es dir so geht.^^ The Nini-Nom Return (Diskussion) 13:05, 29. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Holly Ich bin es Pfote. Ich musste meinen Namen ändern. Von Samen auf Kojotenpfote. Nur als Hinweis. Damit du dich nicht wunderst. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:37, 7. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ja mit so nem Namen bekomme ich nicht so viel Ärger, und ich hab neue Kategorien für mich entdeckt By Coyot, By Kojote und By Koyote. ;) Lg [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:31, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Das erkläre ich besser im Chat aber jetzt will ich erst mal ins Bett gehen. nacht [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 21:02, 15. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Heyyyy <3 Wollte mich mal wieder melden :) (Haha, echt eine ewigkeit her inzwischen, dass wir geschrieben haben, war soooo lange inaktiv) Wie geht es dir? <3 HDL :) -- 17:54, 6. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hy^^ Hy, ich habe mal deine Speedpaints angeschaut in Youtube und finde die Klasse ;) Auf welchem Programm kann man denn Speedpaints machen? Ich habe mir schon viele Videos von Speedpaints angeschaut und möchte es jetzt mal auch irgendwie versuchen^^ Lg, 08:25, 27. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ^^ Hy, die späte Antwort ist egal^^ Außer, ich bekomme überhaupt eine Antwort :) Ich kann garkeine Speedpaints machen und kann das Programm dafür auch irgendwie nicht hochladen^^ Könntest du mir ein Bild von einem Menschen machen? Ich bin in einem Wikia (darf jetzt aber auch nciht sagen welches, weil Wikiawerbungen hier im Wikia verboten sind), aber ich bräuchte solche Bilder von Menschen und ich finde, dass du das wirklich gut kannst^^ Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest oder keine Zeit hast. ;) Lg, deine 14:01, 18. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Hallo Holly Hi, ich habe entdeckt dass irgendetwas auf deiner Diskussionsseite ... nun ja... schiefgegangen ist. Ist dir das aufgefallen?;) Bild? Hi, ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du ein Bild für mich malen kannst. Du hast das ja auch schon für viele andere getan und deine Biler sind mega cool, vor allem die in den Speedpaints. Also wenn du möchtest dann bitte Tupfenflügel: Sie ist eine braune Kätzin mit grünen Augen. Ihr Schwanz ist schwarz gestreift. Auf dem Rücken hat sie einen schwarzen Aalstrich. Sonst hat sie am ganzen Körper verteilt schwarze Flecken, so wie die Kätzin auf meinem Avatar. Hier ist noch mal der Link zu dem Bild http://file2.npage.de/012703/87/bilder/mpcolorsapatterns.jpg Ich hoffe das mit dem Malen geht^^ Deine Cover Deine Cover sind so schön Holly. Wie machst du das nur? Allein die Posen der Katzen die auf den Covern zu sehen sind. Einfach genial ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 06:26, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) 'Hi' Hi Moon, ich habe mitbekommen das du jetzt öfter on sein würdest...deswegen fand ich es angemessen dich auch zu informieren. Also wir sind in den Community-News das ist wie so eine Art Zeitung und erscheint monaltlich im Community-Deutschland Wiki. Dort wird dann eine unserer Storys vorgestellt die wir uns selber aussuchen. Jeden Monat stellen wir dort eine unserer Geschichten vor. Jeden 2. Monat eine Kurzgeschichte oder andere. Ich erstellt monatlich eine Umfrage wo ihr dann Storys vorschlagen könnt. Wenn du noch fragen hast wende dich bitte an mich. Und wie gesagt ich wusste nicht ob du schon darüber Bescheid weißt das ist der Link zum Forumsartikel. Deine DANKE!! OMG, vielen, vielen Dank Holly, das Bilod ist echt unglaublich schön :O Danke, dass du das für mich gemacht hast, ich könnte niemals so gut malen <3 Wenn ich mich irgendwie dafür revanchieren kann, sag mir Bescheid, du kannst wenn du magst mal bei meinen Angeboten stöbern Liebe Grüße, deine 10:57, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) Okay Gut, du bekommst das Bild dann wahrscheinlich Montag oder Dienstag weil ich heute "eigentlich" noch für eine Englischarbeit lernen muss, deshalb krieg ich's heute leider nicht mehr hin Liebe Grüße, deine 11:30, 27. Mai 2017 (UTC) thumb Panda als Revanche Heyy, ich hab Panda endlich gemalt. Es hat leider etwas länger gedauert, da ich Handy- und Computerverbot hatte, weil meine Lateinarbeit nicht ganz so gut war (*hust, gerade noch so bestanden, hust), aber ich hab´s endlich geschafft :D Sie ist natürlich längst nicht so gut wie deine Bilder, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt dir trotzdem <3 Deine Hy :D Hy, Holly :D Es ist schön zu hören, dass du wieder aktiv bist. Tja, also ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich ein Clanlogo (oder sogar mehrere, wenn es geht?^^) machen kannst? Würde das gehen? Wenn ja, dann werde ich dir sagen, wie es/sie aussehen soll/sollen und wenn es nicht geht, dann ist das auch schon in Ordnung ;) Lg, deine 13:22, 11. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Also, gut^^ 1. Auf dem ersten Clanlogo soll ein Baum oder wenn das nicht geht oder ein Ast mit ein paar Blättern sein. Ist ganz dir überlassen. 2. Auf dem zweiten Clanlogo soll ein Sturm, wenn dann ein Wirbelsturm oder falls es geht ein Windsturm drauf sein. Ist auch dir überlassen. 3. Auf dem dritten Clanlogo soll eine Rose sein. 4. Auf diesem soll eine Wolke sein. 1. Auf dem sollen ein paar Strahlen sein, wenn dann gelbe Sonnenstraheln. 2. Auf diesem soll dann eine dunkelgraue, fast schwarze, lange Klaue sein. Ich hoffe, das klappt und dass ich es nicht zu kompliziert erklärt habe. Ansonsten ist auch alles andere dir überlassen, du kannst also das meiste so machen, wie du möchtest ;) Lg, deine 13:27, 12. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Nein, damit gemeint war nur, dass die vier ersten Clans etwas gemeinsames haben, während die beiden anderen nichts mit den ersten vier Clans zu tun haben.^^ Lg, deine 12:57, 13. Jun. 2017 (UTC) <3 Cover gestalten? Hey Holly wollte dich fragen ob du mir vielleicht Cover für Alte Bedrohung und Die erste Prophezeiung so wie Freund oder Feind gestalten könntest. Falls das zu viele Anfragen sind. Such dir einfach eine aus. Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 06:22, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Bei dem für Alte Bedrohung dachte ich an Adler der den Wind reitet und Mond der die Nacht erhellt auf einem Moorland Bei dem für Die erste Prophezeiung da dachte ich an Scheinende Sonne und Rennender Kojote die sich gegenüber stehen. An einem Bach welcher die Grenzen von WindClan und DonnerClan markiert Bei Freund oder Feind, wenn es geht, Kojotenstern (FoF) und Schakalstern (FoF) die sich zum Kampf bereit gegenüber stehen auf einer Wiese oder so. Hoffe es ist nicht zu kompliziert ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:17, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Vielen, lieben Danke :3 Dankeschön :), die Bilder sind sehr toll geworden, ich werde sie demnächst auf jeden Fall zu meinen Clan-Seiten hinzufügen^^ Lg, deine 13:01, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) <3 Danke auch von mir. Sie sind super so wie sie sind. Die Ohne Rand und Beschriftung kommen in die Galerien. Die Cover werden eingefügt in den Blog und die Bücherboxen Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:41, 15. Jun. 2017 (UTC) ^^ Lg, deine 05:16, 16. Jun. 2017 (UTC) <3 Hey Holly, also zum Admin machen kann ich dich nicht - zum einen, weil sowas nur der Gründer/Bürokrat kann (wäre in diesem Fall Star), zum anderen weil ich mich ehrlich gesagt etwas schwertue jemandem random einfach irgendeine Position zu geben ^^ Da ich aber von deiner "Bewerbung" aber den EIndruck habe, dass du dir wirklich Gedanken gemacht hast und das nicht einfach nur machen willst wegen soetwas wie "lol ich will aber ne hohe Position haben um anzugeben!111!!elfzig!" und weil deine Bearbeitungszahl für sich spricht, hab ich dich erstmal zum Diskussionsmoderator ernannt, wenns dir recht ist ^^ 00:27, 17. Jun. 2017 (UTC) GW zum Rang Holy Aber bitte lass es dir nicht zu sehr zu Kopfsteigen. Mod ist zwar leichter als Admin aber ich hab es schon erlebt, das neuernannte Moderatoren das zu sehr zu Kopf steigt. �� Aber ich glaube das passiert dir nicht.�� Was genau ist deine Aufgabe als Diskussionsmoderator. Ich sag dir gleich Administrator ist ein anstrengender Rang in einem Wiki. Lg ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:38, 17. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Hey und Danke ;D Hey Luna (darf ich dich so nennen?), danke für deine nachträgliche Begrüßung auf meiner Disk. ich habe mich jetzt etwas länger nicht gemeldet, weil ich nicht mehr so dolle aktiv war, jetzt aber wieder mehr. Danke außerdem für dein Kompliment für das Cover von Friedenswächter (by Starsnow). das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich wollte fragen, ob du meine Freundin sein magst. Wenn du möchtest. Wie findest du eigentlich meine Geschichte Mondfinsternis (by Starsnow)? da habe ich keine wirkliche Verbesserungsvorschläge bekommen. Bis bald (im Chat oder auf meiner Disk) ;P Deine Sternenschnee �� Danke, Luna. Ich füge dich morgen zu meiner Freundeliste hinzu. Ich warte auf dein Kommi❤️. LG Süß Jaaaaaaaa Sterni klingt super. Danke. ich LIEBE Spitznamen!!! LG Sterni Fertig ;P Ich bin mit Mondfinsternis (by Starsnow) fertig. Sag mir wie du es findest ;P LG Thanks Danke für die nette Begrüßung, würde mich Freuen wenn wir uns mal näher kennenlernen Leopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 12:47, 10. Jul. 2017 (UTC)LeopardenschwingeLeopardenschwinge (Diskussion) 12:47, 10. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Art Trade und Stuff Hi HollyMoon :3 Erst mal danke für die nette Begrüßung.^^ Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte bisher gefällt, wird aber wohl noch etwas dauern, bis sie fertig ist. Klar hätte ich Lust auf ein Art Trade, vor allem da ich irgendwie in letzter Zeit selten Ideen habe, was ich zeichnen könnte. Wenn du willst, könntest du dann Rabenfrost für mich zeichnen. :3 Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 09:58, 13. Jul. 2017 (UTC)thumb Hi, Das Bild ist echt schön geworden, danke. :3 Hier ist dein Bild, ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Lg Mercury Quicksilver ☿ 18:59, 13. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi Luna (darf ich dich so nennen), ich wollte einfach mal Hi sagen, ich bin noch nicht lange hier. Du klingst echt nett, und dein profil ist schön. Ich wäre gerne deine Freundin, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Würdest du gerne mit mir eine Storry schreiben? GLG Funkentänzer Hy, meine liebe Holly <3, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du ein Bild für diese Kätzin machen könntest.^^ Falls ja, sollte die Kätzin sitzen mit dem Rücken zugekehrt. Aber, man soll ihr Gesicht sehen. Ansonsten wäre es schön, wenn sie auch etwas von ihrem Charakter (vom Gesichtsausdruck her) zeigen könnte (etwas arrogant, ahressiv, schlecht gelaunt,...), falls das geht. Der Hintergrund, ob weiß, schwarz, im Wald, irgendwelche Muster oder doch im Sternenclan, ist ganz allein dir überlassen ;). Lg, deine 06:01, 26. Jul. 2017 (UTC) <3 Dankeschön :3 Lg, deine 05:46, 27. Jul. 2017 (UTC) <3 Re: Eine kleine Frage Hey du! Na klar hätte ich Lust auf ein Art Trade, wie könnte ich dazu nein sagen. Uhm, ich habe leider so mal gar keine Idee was ich dir zeichnen könnte, hast du da vielleicht Vorschläge oder Wünsche? Lg :3 Blocki Wabalabadabdaaaab!'' '' ______________________________________________________________________ Na klar, bekomme ich hin^-^ Uhm, naja ich habe halt irgendwie keine Charaktere mehr hier, weil ich alles gelöscht habe. Obwohl, ich bastel gerade an einem Charakter, wenn es für dich okay ist, würde ich mich über ein Bild von ihr freuen^^ (Also als Katze :o) Bis demnächst :3 Blocki Wabalabadabdaaaab!'' '' ______________________________________________________________________ Ja na klar, und wie sie mir gefällt :o Vielen Dank! :3 Und sicher ist der Vogel mehr als nur okay^^ thumb|388px Ist doch kein Problem, mehr als ein Headshot habe ich dir ja auch nicht gegeben, deshalb passt das schon^-^ Ich bin erst heute zum Malen gekommen, weil ich gestern noch todmüde war :x Naja, hier ist mein Teil, ich hoffe, dass das so passt! (Meins ist irgendwie eskaliert ._.") Lululululu Blocki Wabalabadabdaaaab!'' '' Hy^^ Hy, Holly <3, ich bräuchte wieder mal ein Bild. Diesmal von diesem Kater. Hmm, er sollte sitzen und sein Gesichtsausdruck soll verraten dass er wütend und gleichzeitig auch nachddenklich wirkt. Alles andere ist dir überlassen^^ Lg, deine 06:02, 14. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Dankeschön :3 Lg, 14:11, 17. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Rettung eines Clans Hallo Luna. Ich habe dir den Charakter 'Lea' bei Rettung eines Clans gegeben, war mir aber nicht sicher ob du es bekommen hast. Könntest du mir sagen ob du den Chara möchtest oder nicht? LG Sternenschnee Ähhhhhh Okay ich hatte jetzt echt Angst hier zu schreiben weil ich mich jetzt so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Es tut mir sehr leid. Wegen der Geschichte, wir könnten eine Geschichte über uns, also Funkentänzer und HollyMoon schreiben. Wir waren mal Hauskätzchen (HollyMoon und Dance) haben uns aber dann dem ?Clan angeschlossen du behältst deinen Namen und ich kriege nen Clannamen. Dein Schreibstil ist toll. LG Funke Cover Hy Holly, ich bräuchte ein Cover für Finstere Geheimnisse, nicht weil ich das jetzige Cover nicht schön finde, sonden weil ich das Aussehen des Charakters geändert habe und könntest du auch für seine Nachfolger ein Cover machen? Das wäre schön. 1. Cover: Der Hintergrund sollte ein finsterer Wald sein und eine wunderschöne, dünne, kurzhaarrige weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Pfoten, schwarzen Ohren, schwarzer Nase, einem schwarzen Strich von der Stirn bis zur Nase, langen Beinen, einem dünnen, langhaarigen Schweif und mittellangen Ohren soll da sitzen. Sie soll eisblaue, ernste, etwas gespentische (nicht zu sehr) Augen haben. Vor ihr sollen Heilkräuter liegen mit Blutstropfen und ihr Blick soll auf die gerichtet sein. Sie soll einen traurigen und ernsten Gesichtsausdruck haben. 2. Cover: Der Hintergrund soll wieder ein finstere Wald sein. Diesmal soll auch wieder die gleiche Kätzin auf dem Bild sein. Diesmal soll sie stehen und links abgebildet sein. Während rechts eine weiße, kleine, dünne, kurzhaarige, kluge Sternenclan-Kätzin mit kurzen Ohren, mittellangen Beinen, kurzhaarigem, dünnem Schweif, einer kleinen, rosanen Nase und hellgrünen, leuchtenden und funkelnden Augen abgebildet sein soll. Man soll sehen, dass die beiden sich unterhalten und der Blick der Kätzin soll entsetzt sein, während der der Sternenclan-Kätzin ernst und auch etwas freundlich sein soll. 3. Cover: Wieder ein finstere Wald der Hintergrund. Diesmal soll die Kätzin halt in Kampfbereiter Stellung sein...., wie soll ich sagen sie soll geduckt sein und ihr (ein sehr kalter und wütender) Blick ist nach rechts auf ihr Feindin gerichtet. Da, rechts von ihr soll eine kurzhaarige, schlanke weiße (vor allem der Kopf, die Ohren, das Bauchfell und die Brust und auch der Hals sollten bitte weiß sein) und schildpattfarbene Kätzin sein mit kurzen Ohren und mittellangen Beinen, einer rosanen Nase und ihre Augen sollen bernsteinfarben sein und sie soll einen bösen und verachtenden Gesichtsausdruck haben. Außerdem soll sie grinsen. Links von der weißen Kätzin mit den schwarzen Pfoten soll ein großer, kurzhaariger, dünner, kräftiger grauer Kater mit schwarzen Pfoten, schwarzer Nase, langen Beinen, kurzen Ohren, seine Augen sollen blau sein und sein Blick ist sehr unheimlich. Außerdem hat er sehr scharfen, langen Klauen und auch er soll einen bösen und verachtenden Gesichtsausdruck haben und auch er soll grinsen. Wenn es geht könntest du hinten am Hintergrund halt ein paar dunkle Katzen Gestalten reinzeichnen, die gegen einander Kämpfen wie in einer Schlacht halt und könntest du da vor allem am Hintergrund eine böse, dünne schwarze Kätzin mit langhaarigem (nicht zu sehr langhaarig) und dünnem Fell, mittelkurzen, noch dunkleren Ohren, mittellangen Beinen, einem dünnen, langhaarigen Schweif und flammenroten Augen und einen kräftigen, dünnen, kurzhaarigen schwarzen Kater mit dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Augen, kurzen Ohren, einem dünnen und kurzhaarigen Schweif und mittellangen Beinen hinzeichnen, die sich mit wütenden Blicken ansehen und bereit sind sich auf einander zu stürzen. Puhhh, ich hoffe das alle geht. Und wenn nicht dann sag mir bescheid^^ Lg, deine 14:39, 27. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Außerdem die Schriftfarbe beim ersten soll von Finstere Geheimnisse eisblau sein und falls es geht könntest du dann darunter noch in blutrot Warrior cats schreiben? Und beim zweiten soll Gefährliche Geheimnisse stehen, das sollte dann die Farbe dunkelblau haben und darunter dann auch wieder Warrior Cats in blutroter Farbe. Dann beim dritten soll Blutige Geheimnisse stehen, dass dann in einer sehr dunklen, blau-grauer Farbe und darunter wieder Warrior cats in blutrot. Lg, deine 06:02, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) <3 Ps: Die Schriftart ist dir überlassen ;) Ach ja und noch etwas. Könntest du falls es geht bei allen drei Bänden ganz unten den Staffelnamen Finstere Herzen und Seelen hinschreiben? Wenn dann in schwarz^^ Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht. Immerhin hatté ich das alles vergessen dir gleichzeitig zu schreiben und mir ist es erst später aufgefallen^^ Lg, deine 13:51, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) <3 Supi Danke für dein Mitgefühl, und gleichfalls noch eine Schöne Zeit im Wiki :D [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e''o]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 15:00, 12. Dez. 2017 (UTC)6[[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.''Play like you!]] 15:00, 12. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Hy Hy Holly^^, acht, musst du dich nicht, sobald du mich nicht vollends vergessen hast. ;) Naja, einerseits geht es mir gut, andererseits auch nicht. Ehrlich gesagt passt auch bei mir schon fast garnichtmehr, meine Klasse macht mich fertig und ich habe mich jetzt auch noch verliebt... *seufz* Mit meinen Geschichte komme ich gut voran, aber leider habe ich nur selten die Zeit zum Weiterschreiben. Außerdem störst und nervst du mich überhaupt nicht, ich bin erfreut, dass du mich angeschrieben hast. <3 Und wie sieht es denn bei dir aus? ^^ Lg, deine 14:03, 20. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Es ist eher eine Mischung aus ärgern und Mobbing... Kann ich verstehen, wie du dich fühlst, bestimmt ist es auch schwer für dich <3 Ich finde dein Jammern nervt mich recht nicht xD Es ist ehrlich gesagt etwas schrecklich für mich zu hören dass du auch Probleme hast und davon nichts wusste D: Bein uns beginnen die Ferien auch gleich morgen und dann werde ich mich auch hier durcharbeiten, wobei ich mich irgendwie doch nicht freue, dass ferien sind, weil ich dann meinen Schwarm vermissen werde :( Hab dich auch lieb^^ Lg, deine 14:22, 21. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Tja, hoffentlich^^ Die Schule würde ich schon mal auf keinem Fall wechseln, weil es da keine besser gibt außer natürlich das Gymnasium, aber dafür bin ich nicht zu gut und Klasse wechseln möchte ich auch nicht, wegen meinem Schwarm...., ich würde ihn dann noch härter vermissen, außerdem könnte er mich dann auch nicht beobachten (er sitzt hinter mir und beobachtet mich ab und zu mal)^^ Außerdem wäre das dann so, als sei ich schuld, weshalb ich in der Schule nicht gemocht werde, wobei eigentlich sie daran schuld sind :/ Ich hoffe die zwei Wochen vergehen schnell und dass ich dann meinen lieben Schwarm endlich mal wieder sehen kann...^^ Außerdem, dir auch noch schöne Ferien, ich hoffe du ruhst dich gut aus :3 Lg, deine 14:40, 23. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Ein Bild Hey Holly^^ Könntest du für mich ein Bild für diesen Chara als Anführer machen? Falls das geht, danke schon mal im vorraus. Tja, das wars ja auch schon, ich hoffe bei dir ist alles bestens^^ Lg, deine 15:27, 6. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Siggi Hey Hollymoon, Ich habe von dem User Leopardenschwinge gehört, dass du auch Siggis machen kannst. Könntest du mir vielleicht eines machen? Ich bin neu hier und bin mir nicht sicher ob du der richtige Ansprechpartner für sowas bist! LG Adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! (Diskussion) 16:30, 9. Jan. 2018 (UTC) (Ich glaube so verlinkt man sich, aber hier ist nochmal mein Name: adventskalenderum11uhröffnenistdasbesteamtag! aka Winterstern)Ich weiß ist ein blöder Name...